criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Murder's Cheap/Transcript
On a hot, sunny day in Greece… Jack Archer: , get your sunglasses, we’ve come to Greece on serious business! Jack: While the search for Klaus Weissmann is underway, the Chief wants us to find more about the Promethians. Jack: We know the cult started here in Greece, in ancient times. Jack: But, as you discovered, the Promethians are far from being history! They’ve reorganized themselves, and they’re planning an attack in Europe! Jack: As if the Greeks didn’t have enough trouble already: the country’s gone bankrupt, people struggle with poverty and unemployment, there are protests against the government… Jack: … the Promethians are the last thing Greece needs right now! Jack: You want to start at the ruins of the Acropolis, ? Excellent idea! What better place to learn about an ancient cult – let’s go! Chapter 1 Investigate Acropolis Ruins. Jack Archer: By Zeus, that guy on the stone pillar was literally stabbed in the back! Jack: You’re right, , every time we cross the path of the Promethians, someone ends up dead! Could they be involved in this murder, too? Jack: Anyway, you don’t need to fear the Promethians while you’re with me: I’ve already identified the victim! His name is Demetrios Metaxas. Jack: Oh, I know him from TV. Metaxas is the Greek finance minister. He’s often in the news because of the economic crisis. Jack: And now, the crisis just got personal for Metaxas! Jack: , what are you looking at? Come on, we have to act before this murder hits the news! Jack: Ah, I know: you never leave a crime scene before collecting clues! And that stone has the victim’s name on it! I’ll get the vacuum out, so we can read the rest! Jack: You think that torn paper is a clue, too? Alright, , I think I’ve mentored you enough. I’ll let you restore it! Examine Dirty Stone Tablet. Jack: , cleaning the stone tablet you found on the Acropolis revealed a text: “Demetrios, the gods have a message for you”. Jack: And you’re right, examining the grey dust under the microscope might tell us who engraved the message! Examine Dust. Jack: , you’ve identified the molecular composition of the grey dust on the stone slab. Jack: And the dust matches the minerals found in the soil in a nearby cave! Jack: Which means whoever engraved this message for the victim also visited that cave! Let’s go there, ! Investigate Oracle’s Cave. Jack: , this cave is unsettling. Like some mythological beast is ready to jump at you any min- The Oracle: Hello, <Rank> ! Do you want to know your future? Jack: What?! Who are you? The Oracle: I’m the Oracle. I see the future. My prophecies always come true! Your future is bleak, ! Jack: If this is some kind of prank, your future is even bleaker! Leave us alone now, crazy masked lady! But don’t go far, will question you in a minute. Jack: I see you’re already busy, . You picked up a dagger? The victim was stabbed, it must be his blood on the blade! Jack: There seems to be something else mixed in the blood on the dagger, too. We’d better collect a sample! Jack: And you found a folder, too? I agree, it’s odd to store documents in a cave! Let’s see what’s inside! Ask the lady in the mask who she is. Jack: Take off that mask, lady. We’re the- The Oracle: I know who you are. You are with the Bureau. Jack: Ugh, , how on earth does she know that? Have we been ambushed by… the Greek counter-intelligence? The Oracle: Nah, it’s obvious from your foreign accent and patronizing attitude. And the finance minister’s been murdered. Simple logic, no clairvoyance necessary. Jack: So you know about Metaxas’ assassination! What else do you know? If you’re so smart, tell us who killed the minister! The Oracle: I don’t concern myself with the past. I only look into the future. You’ll catch the killer, , but terrible things will happen. I see chariots of fire… shrieking Harpies… Zeus’ lightning! Jack: And I see a courtroom in YOUR future! We’ll be back for you, crazy lady – but I’m sure you already know that! Examine File. Jack: What did you find in that folder you picked up in the cave, ? Some financial documents, about the crisis? Jack: There was something else in the folder, too? Oh, a sticky note! It says “emergency meeting with Demetrios today”! Jack: So, the minister had a meeting with somebody before he was killed! This note could lead us to the last person who spoke to Metaxas! Jack: You think you can find out who wrote this note by identifying the handwriting? Smart idea, , but what are you going to compare the sample to? Jack: You’re right, these documents are all finance-related, so the note must have been written by somebody in the Ministry! This narrows down the list of samples to check! Let’s do it, then! Examine Handwriting. Jack: So you’ve identified the handwriting on the sticky note you found among the financial documents, ! It was written by a certain Nikolaos Costas! Jack: And you’ve confirmed Costas worked with Metaxas in the Ministry of Finance. He was the victim’s economic advisor. Not bad! Jack: So, this Costas is an insider in the Ministry! Let’s see what he can tell us about the victim! Talk to Nikolaos Costas about his meeting with the victim. Nikolaos: Who are you? Have you brought coffee? I’ve not slept for days and the numbers still don’t add up! And where’s the minister? Jack: The minister is dead, Mr Costas. He was assassinated on the Acropolis, is in charge of the investigation. Nikolaos: Metaxas is dead?! You’re joking! He can’t afford to die now, the country’s too broke! I should know, I’m his economic advisor! Jack: Well, murder’s cheap, Mr Costas. Anyway, ’s discovered this note you’d written to the minister. Did you speak to Metaxas last night? Nikolaos: No, he never showed up! I was here, crunching the numbers and tearing my hair out! It’s a disaster, ! And now I’m all alone! Examine Stained Dagger. Jack: , you’ve collected a sample of some green crumbs on the dagger! Excellent, Lars will know what that is! Analyze Green Crumbs. Lars: Hello, ! Did you know the ancient Greeks knew 27 different kinds of psychoactive plants? Jack: And I bet you’ve smoked all of them, Lars! Jack: Sorry, … back to work! What about the green crumbs collected from the dagger we found in the cave? Lars: First, the blood matches the victim’s blood type. Jack: That means the dagger is your murder weapon, ! Good job! Lars: But the interesting thing is those green particles in the blood you collected, . It’s olives. Lars: It’s quite clear that before stabbing Metaxas, the killer used the dagger to cut up olives! Jack: Time to turn up the heat on this killer who eats olives, ! Examine Torn Picture. Jack: , that torn image you found on the Acropolis is a magazine cover, reporting protests against the government! Jack: The angry protester on the picture is holding up a sign, which says “Step down and die, Minister!” Jack: You think the message could be more than a political statement? A personal threat against the victim? Alright, let’s see if Elliot can identify this girl! Analyze Magazine Cover. Elliot: , I want to go home. This country is too hot and sunny to wear black! Jack: Suntan would enhance your face, Elliot. You’d almost look alive! Elliot: Drop dead, hipster. Anyway, I know why you’re here. You want to know who this protester is, from the magazine found at the crime scene. Elliot: She’s called Penelope the Rebel. She started a protest against the government, and gathered so many followers that riots broke out all over the country. Jack: Impressive! Where can we find this Penelope? Elliot: Nowhere! She’s a hippie, she lives off the grid, no permanent address. She even changed her legal name to Penelope the Rebel. Jack: Come on, there’s nowhere to hid from a genius like you, Elliot. Tell us where she is. I’ll buy you a beer. Elliot: I’ll tell you, just so you go away! She’s squatting in the slums near the bridge. Jack: Perfect! Let’s question this Rebel, ! Talk to Penelope the Rebel about the anti-government protests. Penelope: Who are you? The secret service? Are you here to abuse my human rights? Jack: We’re with the Bureau. is here to manage a delicate political situation. The finance minister was assassinated. Penelope: Metaxas is dead? Excellent news! Let the revolution begin! Jack: Penelope, we know you organized violent protests against Metaxas. You might want to lay low for a while. Penelope: You don’t understand, ! Metaxas ruined the lives of hard-working Greeks! Penelope: He sold the country to greedy bankers, who eat unemployed babies for breakfast! And you want me to shut up about it?! Jack: Well, if you feel so strongly about your country, Miss Penelope, you can always talk to us. Here’s my card. We’re listening! Penelope: Shove up your card where the sun don’t shine, Mister! You and your Bureau, you’re part of the establishment, too! Autopsy Victim's Body. Angela: Hello, . May I borrow Archer for a demonstration? I want to show you how the victim sustained the stab wound in the back. Jack: Can’t you explain it to us without stabbing me with that scalpel, Angela? Angela: It’s less informative that way, but I can try. The entry wound shows the minister was stabbed in the back with a sharp blade. Angela: The blade cut through the thoracic spine. The victim was paralyzed, and bled to death. Jack: Hah! A classic case of a homicidal stab wound. Dupont: A classic case indeed, ! In more than one sense of the word! Dupont: Permit me, Madame Douglas, to take back to ancient Greece for a moment. The victim was found on the Acropolis, laid out on a broken pillar, ? Jack: Hmm… you think the body’s position at the crime scene has a special significance, Dupont? Dupont: A public figure, laid out dead on the Acropolis! , it’s significant! I checked the Encyclopedia of Greek Mythology… Dupont: … and found the legend of King Agamemnon! A hero of the Trojan War, who was betrayed, stabbed in the back, and displayed for all to see! Like your victim. Dupont: Metaxas and Agamemnon were both great leaders who tried to save Greece. The question is, who betrayed the minister? Jack: Well, if you believe the murder evokes a well-known myth, then we already know the killer knows Greek mythology! Jack: Alright, I’m sure it’s not all Greek to ! Let’s solve this mystery! Back at headquarters… Chief Ripley: , I need an update on Metaxas’s assassination. Europe’s economic stability hangs in the balance! Jack: Well, according to Penelope, Metaxas was the reason why Greece went bankrupt in the first place. Though her views might be a little extreme. Jack: We also spoke to Metaxas’ advisor, Nikolaos Costas, who seemed overworked and panicked without his boss. Jack: So far, we haven’t found any evidence that the Promethians are involved in the murder… and no sign of Klaus, either. Chief Ripley: Oh, excuse me for a second… Chief Ripley: Yes? I… I see… is on the way. Chief Ripley: ! You have to catch a ferry to the island of Santorini! There’s no time to explain, you’ll be briefed on your way! Chapter 2 On the way to Santorini… Jack Archer: Alright, , the Chief put us on this ferry to Santorini, but we still don’t know why! Let me call headquarters! Jack: Ingrid? What’s going on? Ingrid: Do you remember Sir Gilchrist, ? The president of the European Central Bank, who was involved in your London investigation? Ingrid: Sir Gilchrist arrived last night, to discuss a European bailout for Greece with Metaxas. Ingrid: But now the minister is dead, Greece is bankrupt, and protests all over the country are turning into riots. Ingrid: Sir Gilchrist may well be in danger, too! So the Bureau instructed him to hide in Santorini until we know who killed Metaxas. Jack: , this means Sir Gilchrist might know something about the victim! We should talk to him! And you’re right, we should also check the island for signs of trouble! Ask Sir Archibald Gilchrist about his visit to Greece. Jack: Sir Gilchrist, the Bureau is concerned for your safety. Don’t go out to the streets, it’s dangerous. Archibald: Oh, I wouldn’t do that. I can’t stand the sun. I miss the jolly good British rain already. Jack: We understand you came to Greece to negotiate international aid for Greece with Demetrios Metaxas. Is that so? Archibald: After Metaxas squandered all the money, he had the cheek to ask for more. Bah! At least I won’t have to bail out Greece now that he’s too dead to argue with me. Archibald: But now I’m trapped on this infernal island, hiding from rioters and watching old BBC documentaries about the Trojan War! Archibald: At least, there’s olives! The minister’s advisor sent some canned olives for me. The only redeeming feature of this ghastly country! Investigate Santorini Island. Jack: , I can see why Santorini’s a safe hiding place from rioters: who could be angry here, where the sky is so blue? Jack: I see, you never switch off: you’ve already picked up a faded manuscript, titled “The Prophecy”. Can you recover the rest of the writing? Jack: You want to look into that wooden box, too? You’ll have to pick that padlock first! Examine Wooden Box. Jack: , you opened the wooden box we found on Santorini! But… there’s only a piece of paper inside? Jack: Hmm, the paper says “dump body here”! And there are two red X’s, and a bunch of strange lines and numbers. Jack: I agree, the reference to dumping a body means this could’ve been written by the killer! Jack: But I can’t make sense of these intersecting lines, . I’m not even sure who could help? Jack: You know what, let’s give this paper to Elliot! He’s the only one who’d prefer to sit in the office while the rest of us sunbathe on the beach! Analyze Strange Graph. Elliot: I’ll skip the small talk, : the graph you found on Santorini is a tide table. Jack: A little bit more small talk would help, Elliot… what is a tide table? Elliot: It tracks the periodic changes of currents, water depth and navigation hazards around the Greek islands. It’s an essential tool for sailors. Elliot: And the marks on the graph reveal what it was used for: to pick the best time and place to dump a body in the sea! Elliot: I checked the time of Metaxas’ death, and it all adds up. Your killer was planning to sail to Santorini after the murder, and dump the body in the sea at high tide. Elliot: My guess is that arrived at the Acropolis before the killer could take the body and sail away with it! Jack: Wow, kid, I didn’t know you knew so much about sailing! I thought you never left the comfort zone of your darkened bedroom! Elliot: Not if I can help it. But I had a dysfunctional childhood: yachting holidays in the Caribbean with my family. Traumatized me for life. Elliot: And now, you have a killer who knows how to sail. Goes to show you should never trust people with boats, ! Examine Faded Manuscript. Jack: , you’ve uncovered the writing on that manuscript you picked up at the beach! Jack: So, the book’s title was change from “The Prophecy” to “The Murder of the Minister”! Very fitting! Too fitting to be a coincidence, I agree! Jack: We need to know who wrote this manuscript! Let’s see if Dupont can help! Analyze Manuscript Title. Dupont: , don’t ask me how this book ends, I stopped reading after page twelve. The historical inconsistencies were making my gastroenteritis flare up! Jack: What? Are you saying you neglected to examine the manuscript found on Santorini, because it didn’t meet your literary standards? Dupont: Don’t shout, Monsieur Archer! I can still tell you who the author is! It’s Jacqueline Proust! Her inelegant style gave her away! Jack: Jacqueline Proust? Oh, you know her, ? An author of historical fiction… who was already a suspect in another murder? Jack: So, this Ms Proust suddenly appears in Greece, writing a book called “The Murder of the Minister”. If that’s a coincidence, then life is indeed stranger than fiction! Jack: I agree, Jacqueline Proust needs to explain herself. Let’s go! Talk to Jacqueline Proust about her manuscript. Jacqueline: , you have to help me! I’ve lost the manuscript of the best book I’ve ever written! Jacqueline: It had political scandal, money, Greek mythology and romance, all in one! And I can’t find it! Jack: You mean the one called “The Murder of the Minister”? Jacqueline: Oh, you’ve found my manuscript, ! I can’t believe it! Jacqueline: You know, I came to Santorini to relax… but when I visited a local cave, I was suddenly inspired! Must be the olives – they’re divine! Jack: How did you manage to write this book so fast, before Metaxas was even killed? Jacqueline: I worked on that manuscript day and night for two whole weeks, that’s how! And now that you’ve returned it, I must get on with the editing! (After talking to Jacqueline Proust) Jack: , this Proust woman sounds too self-centered to commit murder… but how does she always get mixed up in investigations? Jack: Hey, I have a theory: if Jacqueline isn’t a killer, then maybe she’s an agent! Why not? She mingles with ministers, celebrities, high-profile people… you think all that is “research” for her books? Jack: Anyway, you’re right: Jacqueline mentioned something about the cave. That’s where she got the inspiration for her book. Jack: Good idea, let’s go back to the cave! Maybe it’s a place of inspiration for detectives, too! Investigate Odysseus’ Grotto. Jack: Good job, , you’ve found a suitcase in the cave! And there’s a mask in it! Jack: You’re right, it looks like the mask of that crazy lady, who claimed to know the future! So this suitcase must belong to her! Let’s search through it! Jack: And I see you also picked up some crumpled paper. And it says “Father’s name: Demetrios Metaxas”! Jack: Hey, we didn’t know the victim was a father! This is a new angle to the investigation! We have to restore the writing and find out who his child is! Examine Suitcase. Jack: , what was in the Oracle’s suitcase we found in the cave? A tablet? Jack: So the Oracle isn’t a total recluse, she lives in the modern world like the rest of us! Let’s decode her tablet! Examine Tablet. Jack: Nice work cracking the password of the Oracle’s tablet, ! Let’s send it to Elliot, he’ll find out everything about this lady’s past, present and future! Analyze Tablet. Elliot: Hello, guys! I’ll get to your tablet in a minute, but first, I hope you don’t mind not getting paid this month! Jack: What? Why wouldn’t we get paid? Elliot: Because I hacked the Bureau’s payroll system and invested your salaries in a virtual currency: the e-Euro. Now that Metaxas crashed the stock market, it’s dirt cheap! Jack: You… spent all OUR money without asking for permission? On some joke currency? In a financial crisis? Elliot: It’s… it’s OK! Once catches the killer, the market will recover! The e-Euro will rally – and you’ll cash in! Jack: , it would be justifiable homicide to throw this brat into the Aegean Sea, right? Elliot: Fine, whatever! Analyze the stupid tablet yourself, then! (Elliot leaves) SLAM! Jack: What the… I can’t believe he just slammed the door and left, ! A few minutes and some apologies later… Elliot: Alright… I’m sorry, . So… I looked at the tablet you found in the cave. Elliot: The tablet belongs to a certain Cassandra Papadakis. She was a professor of classic Greek literature. Until Metaxas stopped funding universities last month. Elliot: Professor Papadakis lost her job. She couldn’t pay her rent anymore. Elliot: So now Professor Papadakis lives in a cave, and freaks out tourists with her prophecies for a living. Jack: Hmm, so this unemployed Oracle is a victim of Metaxas’ budget cuts! Interesting! Jack: Alright, Elliot… you and me, we ain’t done yet! But ’s right, we have to question the Professor again! Ask Professor Papadakis how she became the Oracle. Jack: We know who you are, Professor Papadakis! You’re not a real Oracle, you’re an unemployed Greek scholar! The Oracle: Oh, so you’ve found out! The Oracle: Well, , if I could really see the future, I’d have emigrated to a better country years ago! Jack: Why didn’t you tell us you lost your job because of Metaxas? The Oracle: Because there are greater powers at play here, . And not just in Greece, but everywhere in Europe. The Oracle: The Promethians are behind this murder, and others. Their organization is more powerful than the Bureau. And they’ll always be one step ahead of you. Jack: Hmm… for someone who lives in a cave and reads antique poems, you’re well-versed in high-profile political affairs, Professor! The Oracle: Oh, the ancient Greeks already knew about all your investigations, . It is foretold in the Visions of Hades: “A great hero will come – let it be not too late!” Examine Faded Paper. Jack: , so the birth certificate you found in the cave says that Demetrios Metaxas had a child called Penelope! Jack: Wait, you think this Penelope is our suspect, the hippie protester? But… if Penelope was the victim’s daughter, don’t you think she’d have mentioned it? Jack: Hmm, you have a point: Elliot mentioned Penelope changed her name… and she tried to destroy her birth certificate… maybe she was ashamed of her father! Jack: With you on the case, , all dark secrets come to light! Let’s quiz Penelope about this! Talk to Penelope the Rebel about her birth certificate. Jack: Penelope, thinks you are Metaxas’ daughter. I find it hard to believe, but… is it true? Penelope: How did you find out, ? I changed my name and destroyed my birth certificate! I didn’t want anyone to know he was my father! Jack: Why not? Having a rich daddy cramped your style? Penelope: I didn’t care about his money! I wanted a real father! Someone to tell me stories about gods, or just sit and eat olives with me on the beach! Penelope: But Metaxas didn’t care about his family any more than he cared for his country! He only wanted money and status! Jack: And you’ve become your father’s biggest political opponent, just to rebel against him. Nice work! Did you kill him, too, just to have the final word? Penelope: The truth is, I’m quite lost without my father, . Rebelling was my purpose in life, it will never be the same again without him. Later, back at headquarters… Jack: , this is a disaster! We still don’t have any leads on Klaus Weissmann or the Promethians! Elizabeth: The situation in Greece is becoming critical. I need an update on the minister’s murder! Jack: Well, Jacqueline Proust, the author, is in Santorini. And her new book’s plot is suspiciously similar to the Greek minister’s murder. Jack: In other news: Penelope is Metaxas’ daughter, the Oracle is an unemployed professor… and Elliot is an entitled brat. But we knew that already. Elizabeth: , that’s great work… ah, excuse me. Elizabeth: Yes? Who’s there? Anonymous Caller: I am the voice of the people! I’ve planted a bomb on Santorini! Freedom for Greece! Chapter 3 Chief Elizabeth Ripley: , the situation in Greece is becoming critical. I need an update on the minister’s murder! Elizabeth: Oh… the phone… Elizabeth: Yes? Who’s there? Anonymous Caller: I am the voice of the people! I’ve planted a bomb on Santorini! The greedy foreign banker will die! Freedom for Greece! Elizabeth: Who are you? Are you talking about Sir Gilchrist? Wait…! Elizabeth: , did you hear that?! If Sir Gilchrist comes to harm, the Greek crisis will become a pan-European diplomatic disaster! Elizabeth: I’ll make sure Sir Gilchrist is safe, but you must return to Santorini, and find this bomb before it’s too late! Investigate Santorini Terrace. Jack: Oh my god, ! That’s a… bomb! Don’t touch it! Jack: What, you want to disarm it? But… it’s a bomb! What if it… explodes? We need an expert! Jack: You’ve dealt with things like that before? I know the Chief thinks you’re badass, but… I want it on record that I tried to stop you! Jack: And you seriously think this is the best time to restore that torn paper? At least take care of the bomb first! Jack: And you want to search through that beach bag, too? I don’t even know what to say, dude! Examine Torn Paper. Jack: , the torn paper you found on Santorini is a collection of articles, featuring the late minister! Jack: But these articles don’t speak highly of Metaxas: they’re all about scandal, sex, corruption… Jack: You’re right, : there’s some text on the page, too: “I am your advisor, you should have listened to me!” Jack: Hey, we’ve met Metaxas’ advisor, Costas, before! Looks like he also had the Herculean task of protecting his boss’s reputation! Jack: I agree: there’s no time to speculate, we must find Costas and quiz him about this scrapbook! Talk to Nikolaos Costas about the victim’s scandals. Jack: Mr Costas, were you angry with your boss because of his scandals? Nikolaos: I had to do something, ! The country’s broke, and Metaxas was more into wife swapping than credit swapping! It was my duty to give him some tough love! Jack: And how tough was your love, Costas? Tough enough to stab your boss in the back? Nikolaos: I would have, if Metaxas had stayed in the office long enough to be stabbed! But he was always out: clubbing, snorting cocaine and taking bribes. Nikolaos: The Ministry was like a sinking ship, abandoned by the captain, helpless against Poseidon’s anger! And I can sail a boat, but in real storms we needed real leaders! Jack: There’s a darker cloud hanging over the shores of Europe than you realize, Costas. And if you killed the minister, your troubles are just beginning, too! Examine Beach Bag. Jack: , you found a boarding pass in the beach bag you picked up on Santorini! Jack: And the passenger’s name is “Jacqueline Proust”! She’s booked a last-minute flight to Barcelona, in Spain! Jack: Jacqueline’s trying to leave the country? Just when her new book’s going so well? Jack: You’re right, : we must find out what Jacqueline’s up to! Stop Jacqueline Proust from leaving the country. Jack: Ms Proust? Why the hurry to leave Greece? You barely had time to get dressed! Jacqueline: Oh, I… erm… creative people like spontaneous decisions… Jacqueline: My book’s finished, I need fresh inspiration. That’s why I’m going to Spain: to research the Holy Inquisition! All that blood and torture, so romantic! Jack: You can’t leave the country, you’re a suspect in a murder investigation! Jacqueline: Oh, , if I were the killer, I’d have escaped already. Remember I plot best-sellers for a living! I can outsmart two non-fictional detectives! Jacqueline: If I wanted to escape justice, I’d have stolen a little sailboat, and I’d be on my merry way to America, with a bronze-skinned Greek god by my side! Jack: The only Greek god you’ll meet is the airport security guard, Ms Proust, who’ll detain you here until further notice. I hope you’ll find his company inspiring! Examine Bomb. Jack: You… you did it, ! You disarmed the bomb! Jack: I can’t believe we’re not dead! I really thought it’d explode in our face! Jack: I mean… I never doubted you’d do it, ! Wasn’t worried for a second… Jack: Alright, let’s send the bomb to the lab and find out who wanted to blow up the island! Analyze Disarmed Bomb. Elliot: , this bomb was built by a total amateur! There’s no WAY it would ever have detonated! Jack: What are you talking about, Elliot? The bomb didn’t explode because disarmed it! You weren’t even there! Elliot: Sorry to shatter your illusions, Archer, but it’s true. Your bomb is fake! Whoever built it has no idea how bombs work! Jack: A fake bomb? Why would anyone threaten to kill Sir Gilchrist with a fake bomb? Elliot: Erm, the bomb was also full of fingerprints. And they belong to… wait for it… Elliot: … Sir Gilchrist himself! Jack: That makes even less sense… Sir Gilchrist built a fake bomb? Then called the Chief anonymously, pretending he was in danger? Jack: Unless… Gilchrist killed Metaxas, and he’s now trying to create a distraction, framing himself as the next victim! The only question is, why would he have killed Metaxas? Marina: ? I’d like to come with you to talk to Sir Gilchrist, if you don’t mind. Jack: Hello, Marina! I know you can’t live without me, but with rioters and bombs everywhere… you’d be safer in the Chief’s office! Marina: I won’t even deign to respond, Archer. Marina: , if Sir Gilchrist staged his own assassination attempt, it’s a delicate diplomatic situation. A direct confrontation will make it worse. Marina: But I think I can help you get Sir Gilchrist to confess, . Shall we go? Get Sir Archibald Gilchrist to admit making a fake bomb. Marina: Hello, Sir Gilchrist. How are you feeling? Archibald: Jolly dreadful! I narrowly escaped an assassination. Marina: Hmm, it must have been stressful. Who do you think might be behind it? Think carefully. Archibald: It’s obvious: the Greeks are trying to bully me until I sign the bailout. When I didn’t crack under their 40 degrees Celcius temperatures, they tried to scare me with a bomb! Archibald: But if I learned one thing in the Eton Sailing Club for the Extremely Privileged, it’s never give in to bullies. Never! Bully them back! Marina: How about framing them for an attempted act of terrorism? Archibald: Jolly good idea! If I bring Greece to dispute, I could refuse them financial aid, without the rest of the world calling me greedy! Marina: And you’d no longer be a murder suspect in the public eye, but the innocent target of Greek terrorists. That’s why you did it, Sir Gilchrist, am I right? Archibald: Exac… oh, bugger… no! No! Archibald: Alright, you’ve got me with the fake bomb, ! But I’ve nothing to do with the murder! Marina: We’ll see about that, Sir Gilchrist! The Greeks may be no match to your calculating mind, but certainly is! Later, back at headquarters… Jack: , what now? We’ve discovered that Sir Gilchrist built a fake bomb, to frame the Greeks for a terrorist attack… Jack: And he’s not the only one! Extremists all over Europe will exploit the chaos in Greece if we don’t catch Metaxas’ killer soon! Jack: You want to return to the Acropolis, ? To have another look at the crime scene, with our fresh discoveries in mind? Jack: You’re right: the clock is ticking, and peace in Europe hangs in the balance. Let’s go! Investigate Acropolis Lawn. Jack: Time is running out, , if you want to restore that torn fabric, get on with it! Jack: And we’ll need a sample of the blood on that blue cloth! Hurry up! Jack: , we must catch the killer before Europe falls to pieces, like these old ruins around here! Let’s do this! Examine Cloth. Jack: Good job, you’ve collected blood from the blue cloth you found on the Acropolis! Jack: Let’s get this blood sample to Lars before more blood is shed in Greece, ! Analyze Blood. Lars: , I have news about the blood you’ve collected from the cloth at the crime scene. Lars: The blood on the cloth matched the blood on the murder weapon: it’s the victim’s blood. Jack: So, the killer used the cloth to wipe the victim’s blood off the dagger? Rock on, bro! Lars: Exactly. So I took a closer look at the cloth itself: it’s a specific, superdry soft cotton fabric, designed to clean sunglasses. Jack: Which means our killer wears sunglasses! Well, they won’t need them in the dark prison cell where they’re going! Examine Torn Fabric. Jack: , you’ve restored the torn fabric you found on the Acropolis! It looks like an antique cloak. Jack: Hmm, this cloak would be perfect if you wanted to sneak up to somebody and kill them, unrecognized! Trust me, I’m the Master of Disguise! This is the killer’s cape! Jack: Which means it’s time for Lars to take a look at this cloak! Analyze Cloak. Jack: Lars, tell us about the killer’s cloak found on the Acropolis! Lars: Well, it puzzled me a little, but then I asked myself what my wife would do. Lars: Angela’s always nagging me about checking pockets before chucking clothes in the washer! For loose change or small objects, you know. Lars: So I patted down the fabric, and ta-daa! I found a tiny metal pin! Lars: The pin pierced the fabric at chest level, where you’d wear a brooch or a badge. Lars: And the pin I found matched a very specific badge. The YES voters of the European referendum wear it! Jack: Ah, the referendum. About unifying Europe into a single entity, under a single President. Yes, we’ve seen many voters wearing badges. Lars: And the two camps’ badges are as different as their political opinions. The YES badges’ pins are blue, like this one! Lars: So your killer is a dedicated supporter of the YES camp, ! You’ll find them wearing the same badge even when they aren’t dressed for murder! After completing all tasks… Jack: , you have all the evidence to arrest Metaxas’ killer! Let the final curtain fall on this Greek drama! Take care of the killer now! Jack: Nikolaos Costas, is arresting you for the murder of Demetrios Metaxas. Nikolaos: You can’t be serious! Anyway, we don’t have money to run prisons any more! Just look at the mess Metaxas made, ! Jack: Stop this charade, Costas. You asked Metaxas to meet you on the Acropolis last night. You wore a disguise, and stabbed him in the back! Nikolaos: Nonsense! I was at work, crunching the numbers! Jack: That’s what you said. But in reality, you went to the cave to hide the murder weapon. You also planned to dump the body in the sea. Nikolaos: No! I was here all night, fighting the lost battle of economic doom, like Sisyphus! Jack: Your love of Greek myths speaks against you! And your clumsiness: you left olives on the murder weapon, and your sunglasses link you to the crime scene! Nikolaos: Alright, I admit it! But I did it for Greece! If only I’d killed Metaxas sooner, Greece might have escaped bankruptcy and anarchy! Nikolaos: Europe needs strong leaders, , or we’ll sink like a ship without a captain! Jack: You won’t need to worry about sinking ships in prison, Costas. You’re under arrest! Judge Adaku: Nikolaos Costas, you killed the finance minister of Greece because you held him responsible for the crisis, is that correct? Nikolaos: It’s the wind of change in Europe, Your Honor! My hope is that other countries will see that Europe needs stronger leaders! Judge Adaku: Less violence is what Europe needs, Costas. Riots in Amsterdam, a murdered prince in London… haven’t we had enough?! Nikolaos: We’re all just small cogs in the big machine of history, Your Honor. That’s all I have to say. Judge Adaku: Very well: the International Court sentences you to 30 years, Costas. All rise! Jack: , I have the nagging feeling that there’s more to this than meets the eye. Costas seemed so convinced that he’d done the right thing! Jack: I’m almost surprised Costas didn’t say the Promethians made him commit the murder! This seems to be the common theme in our recent cases! Jack: Are the Promethians really not involved this time? Or we just haven’t discovered how they fit in? Jack: You’re right, we’ll just have to investigate further! Europe in Crisis 4 Chief Elizabeth Ripley: , good work putting Costas behind bars! The Greek situation is stabilizing. But our work isn’t done yet. Elizabeth: Despite huge effort, we still haven’t located Klaus Weissmann, and we don’t know where the Promethians are going to strike next! Elizabeth: Now that the case is closed, I want you to return to the Acropolis, and focus all your attention on Klaus and the Promethians. Dupont will go with you. Dupont: I’m ready for anything, . Except climbing stairs. Elizabeth: Oh, another thing, : Elliot’s waiting to see you. He has some good news. Ask Elliot about his good news. Elliot: Good news, guys: you’re rich! Elliot: Exactly as I predicted, the impact of Costas’ sentence helped the Greek stock market recover. You made a nice profit on your e-Euro investment! Jack: Does that mean we’re finally getting paid? After you invested our salaries on the stock market without asking? Jack: I guess we owe you a thank you, but don’t do this again, alright? Elliot: Whatever! Anyway, I’ve done another amazing thing: I picked up some information on the Dark Web about the Promethians. Jack: What the heck is the Dark Web? A medieval cult worshiping spiders? Elliot: It’s a hidden part of the internet where the Promethians communicate. I intercepted some messages mentioning Santorini. Jack: Good work, kiddo! This could mean the Promethians are planning something on Santorini! Let’s check it out, ! Elliot: Wait! Don’t forget your money! Investigate Santorini Island. Jack: You’ve picked up some torn paper on Santorini, - let’s restore it quickly! Examine Torn Pink Paper. Jack: , the torn paper you picked up on Santorini was a 500 euro note! Jack: But who would tear money to shreds and throw it away? Jack: You’re right, : Elliot’s just made us rich, if he’s such an expert on money, he’ll know what’s up with this 500 euro note, too! Analyze Bank Note. Elliot: , the euro note you found on Santorini is fake! Elliot: I checked the bank note’s watermark under ultra-violet light. The paper and print quality are inferior, too. Jack: Counterfeit euro notes in Greece? Could this be connected to the Promethians? Jack: First a murder, now forgery… , each time we get closer to the Promethians, the investigation takes a new turn and they slip through our fingers! Jack: But you’re right, : we should ask Sir Gilchrist if the Central Bank is aware of this forgery! Ask Sir Archibald Gilchrist about the forged euro note. Jack: Sir Gilchrist, ’s found a fake euro note on Santorini. Do you happen to kno-? Archibald: Blimey, … this is embarrassing. But since Metaxas is dead, I might as well tell you the truth. Archibald: Metaxas was relentlessly nagging the ECB for another bailout. But the ECB had no money left! Archibald: So I had some fake money printed, as a symbolical gesture, to show Metaxas that it doesn’t grow on trees. I brought a suitcase packed with fake notes to our meeting. Jack: So the counterfeiter was you? The head of the ECB, printing fake money to prank a minister?! Archibald: Not my finest hour, , I admit. In my defense, the money was stolen from me before the meeting, so the prank never happened. Jack: So where is the fake money now? Archibald: I told you, it was stolen! My secret service lost track of the presumed thieves near a cave. Jack: I don’t even know what to say, Sir Gilchrist. A Central Bank president, forging money AND losing it! Jack: Alright, , let’s go back to the cave and find the money, and the thieves! We’ll pick up some burgers on the way! Investigate Oracle’s Cave. Jack: , you found a suitcase in the cave, bulging with money! That must be Gilchrist’s counterfeit euros! Jack: You’re right, let’s see what else is in that suitcase! Examine Suitcase with Money. Jack: What was under the money in the suitcase you found in the cave? A cap that says “YES”? Jack: Oh, you’re right, we’ve seen that YES symbol before: it’s for the European referendum campaign! Jack: So… whoever stole the counterfeit money is a YES voter? That doesn’t narrow down the list… Jack: No time to lose, : if you think collecting a sample of that stain on the cap will help, get on with it! Examine Campaign Cap. Jack: Well done, , you collected a sample of the stain on the cap we found in the suitcase with the money! It looks like saliva… Jack: You think someone spat on the cap? Eugh, disgusting! I’ll let you look at that saliva sample under the microscope! Examine Saliva Sample. Jack: , you’re on a roll! You’ve identified DNA in the saliva you collected from the YES cap! Jack: And we have a hit: the DNA in the saliva matches Penelope the Rebel! Jack: I didn’t picture Penelope a YES voter… which would explain why she spat on the cap. But how is she connected to the money and the Promethians? Jack: Let’s talk to Penelope and find out! Quiz Penelope the Rebel about the stolen counterfeit money. Jack: Penelope, ’s found your saliva on this YES campaign cap… under a stash of counterfeit money. Care to explain? Penelope: I stole the money from that greedy English banker! I’m not ashamed of it: stealing from bankers is not a crime! It’s redistribution of wealth! Penelope: I ran away with the suitcase and hid it in the cave. But there was already someone there: a creepy guy wearing a monk’s robe. I thought he was a squatter, like me. Penelope: But the monk turned out to be a YES campaigner! He wanted the money to bribe people to vote YES in the referendum! Penelope: I told him I didn’t steal that money from a banker to help fund the YES campaign, and I spat on the cap he gave me! Jack: Penelope, tell us about this creepy monk! If you help the Bureau with this, we might not denounce you for theft. Penelope: He called himself Brother Klaus, and talked a lot of nonsense about some cult… the Promethians. Penelope: Klaus said the Promethians wanted everyone in Europe to vote YES. That’s why he needed the money. But he disappeared the next day. Good riddance! Jack: Did you hear that, ? Klaus was definitely here in Greece! But he slipped through our fingers! Investigate Acropolis Ruins. Dupont: I have a soft spot for tattered maps, , and you’ve just found one! Let’s have a look! Dupont: It’s a map of Europe, littered with Promethian symbols! Dupont: And you’re right: the symbols mark London, Paris and Bierburg, where the Promethians have been involved in murders! Dupont: And there are symbols over Greece, too… and Rome! , I have a terrible sense of foreboding! Dupont: But I see you already took the dusting kit out. Just don’t ruin the beautiful old map! Examine Map of Europe. Dupont: , , you’ve lifted fingerprints off the Promethian map! Dupont: Did you know fingerprints were used for identification as early as the 1880s? Dupont: I know, it’s all done by computers these days, with a teenager in charge of our database. God help the Bureau, ! Let’s send this sample to Elliot! Analyze Fingerprints on Map. Dupont: Elliot? We’re here for the fingerprints collected from the Promethian map we found on the Acropolis. Elliot: Hello, Grandpa Dupont. The fingerprints match Jacqueline Proust. I hear you dig her books. Dupont: Jacqueline Proust?! The Promethian map is hers? Oh, no, , I’m NOT interrogating a woman who misuses the Oxford comma! Carmen: Mind if I butt in, ? I’ve been wanting to talk to Ms Proust since the incident in Paris. I’ll come with you to question her about this map! Quiz Jacqueline Proust about the Promethian map. Carmen: Ms Proust, it’s the second time you show interest in Promethian documents: first the manuscript auctioned in Paris, now this map… how exactly are you connected to the cult? Jacqueline: I’m only researching them for my next political thriller: The Promethian Conspiracy! It’s based on true historical events! Jacqueline: I found that map in an antique bookshop. I immediately made the connection with the recent murders in London and Paris. Carmen: Ms Proust, if you discovered the significance of this map, why didn’t you contact the police? Jacqueline: Because no one believes an eccentric writer about historical conspiracies! That’s why I had to investigate alone! Jacqueline: The map shows the Promethians’ next move will be in Italy, . If anything happens there in the next few weeks, you’ll know I was right! Jacqueline: And since I’ll be in Spain and nowhere near Italy, you’ll also know I’m not involved. Now, take this costume and let me board my plane! Later, at the Bureau’s headquarters… Elizabeth: , what did you find out about Klaus Weissmann and the Promethians? Jack: A witness confirmed Brother Klaus was here! He escaped yet again, but we know why he was in Greece in the first place! Jack: Taking advantage of the economic crisis, Klaus was trying to bribe people to vote YES in the European referendum! Elizabeth: So that’s the Promethian agenda? Swing the referendum vote for a unified Europe? Jack: Well, here’s what we know: the Promethians have been involved in several high-profile murders that are sending Europe into turmoil… Jack: And now we’ve discovered that the Promethians want people to vote for a unified Europe! Elizabeth: So… could it be that the Promethians’ intention is to destabilize societies? Until people are willing to give up their freedom, and seek stability in a unified Europe? Jack: And there’s more, Chief: we found a map, which suggests the Promethians’ next attack will be in Rome! Elizabeth: Rome? It’s worse than I feared then, . The Pope is gravely ill… the Promethians won’t miss the opportunity to use this to their advantage! Elizabeth: , pack your bags! You’re flying to Rome! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts